Equestria As We Knew It
by XatLenore
Summary: Half of equestria is inglulfed in war. Earth Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorn are all fighting each other. The story follows the cutie mark crusaders in this new world of pauverty, hunger and death. It is a beautiful, touching and sad tale of three young fillies.
1. Chapter 1, Now

Chapter 1

"_Teach me to feel another's woe, to hide the fault I see, that mercy I to others show, that mercy show to me", anonymous_

It has already been at least half a year since the war between the pony races started. Will the war ever end? Well, every war ends at one point really, even if it seems to drag on forever. Come to think of it, every war seems to go on forever if you're really affected by it. But I digress, sorry. I'd like to tell you a happier tale, I really would. But you need to know this one. Now you're probably wondering to yourself, how could the happy land of Equestria become such a world of poverty, hunger and depression? Well sit tight and I'll tell you how, I'll try not to drag the story out for too long since you probably have some important business to attend to. So without further ado, I will tell you the story.

The war started about 7 months ago and had already past Ponyville. But that doesn't mean things don't still happen in Ponyville. The Earth Ponies and Pegasus' are currently fighting over owning Ponyville so any Earth pony caught by a pegasus would be either killed or told to go back inside, depending on their age. Same with pegasus but vice versa. Lucky for young foals and fillies, the genocide only happened in Canterlot and Filliedelphia. Soon enough though, it will come to Ponyville. It was up to young ponies to leave the shelters or houses to get food and supplies.

Almost everypony lost their jobs, most Earth Ponies had to turn to prostitution, stealing and suicide. Pegasus who aren't in the war left by flying away, the ones that stayed were facing the same fate as the Earth Ponies. Since the unicorn population is smaller, the Earth Ponies and Pegasus wiped out most of them, and many uncirons are killed on sight. The plan was to keep the war going until there was only one race of ponies left, so they started with the smallest race. Unicorns

…..

It was the day after winter wrap up, so the ground was a bit wet from the left over snow. Applebloom was walking to school, not because she had to go or anything, since the war started nopony was really forced to go to school. Instead they made all the foals and young fillies stay in their houses or cottages (Or really whatever they lived in). Applebloom was walking to school because she felt like it. I wish I could say she had a reason, to meet up with Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo, see Miss Cherylee, but since the war they were rarely ever aloud to see each other. The cutie mark crusaders didn't crusade much since the war started.

When foals walk, they usually walk with their hooves moving fast, but Applebloom walked slow today. Her big brown eyes darted around looking at all the dead trees and leaves everywhere. Her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they used to, since the Pegasus' don't get rid of the clouds anymore so there was no light to make them shine like they once did. The sky was black with clouds, the trees were as equally dark from being dead or rotting. Ashes caked over the dirt paths and trees and leftover snow, making the white snow black and dirty looking. Everything was darker than before, making nighttime impossible to see in. Ponies with bright colored coats, which was almost all of them, had to cover themselves in dirt and soot so they wouldn't stick out too much.

Applebloom walked a bit faster hearing another pony walking nearby. Since Applebloom was only a little filly, they'd show some mercy if it was a unicorn or a pegasus. To her fear it was a unicorn, she saw a white horn poking up from the thorny bushes, but her heart raced even faster when she heard a familiar voice mumble "ouch.." but not with fear, with joy. Sweetie Belle fell out of the bushes, flat on her face. She got up and saw Applebloom. Appleblooms joy instantly turned to sadness when she saw the state her friend was in. Sweetie Belles beautiful white coat was now covered in black ashes, soot and a few scars. Sweetie Belles horn had a large chip taken out of it on the side, which thankfully didn't look like it was too serious. The two formal friends stared at each other for a long time, before Sweetie said in a quiet and slightly squeaky voice, "Hey there Applebloom…"

Sweetie's voice was always beautiful to Applebloom, but her voice was even more comforting now since she hasn't heard her friend's voices in weeks. Applebloom replied in a equally quiet voice, "heh…hey there…". An awkward silence fell between them, Applebloom wanted to ask what happened to her horn or why she had so many scars, how she's been since the last meeting, if she's heard from Scootaloo, how Rarity and the others were and if she was safe. Instead, she stood silently. Sweetie Belle didn't say anything because she didn't know what she would say. Eventually Sweetie turned around and kept walking. Applebloom wanted to cry, but ever since the war started she hasn't cried a bit, in fear that it would show weakness. Over time she forgot how to cry, I know it seems impossible but its very possible indeed. Anyway, Applebloom watched her friend walking away until she was a greyish white dot in the horizon. She turned and kept walking to the school.

By the school, Applebloom would sometimes see other little ponies her age, which was kind of nice. She's been cooped up in her house for the past few months and had no one to talk to but Applejack. Now that the war passed, she could go outside when she needed to. Today Applebloom walked slow to enjoy the silence of the land but had to be a bit swift since there was a constant risk of getting caught. Finally in view of the school, she saw a pink figure outside of it. Diamond Tiara. Applebloom grumbled a bit, but deep down she kind of missed Diamond Tiara and often wondered if she was still alive. Diamond Tiara was sitting outside the school a ten feet away, staring up at it. The school wasn't as beautiful as it once was, much like the rest of equestria. The roof had a huge hole in it from the flag pole falling on it, the bell on the top of the building was missing and each window was broken. Half of the place had burn marks all over it from ponies trying to burn it down. Now homeless ponies lived in the abandoned school after being kicked out of their houses.

Applebloom walked up by Diamond Tiara who looked a lot like Sweetie did. Scars, dirt all over her pretty pink coat, messy mane and so on. But Diamond Tiara still had her tiara, though it was half broken. Her eyes were bloodshot and had tears in them as she stared blankly at the school. Applebloom sat down next to Diamond Tiara and looked at her. Diamond Tiara didn't even notice Applebloom for a while until Applebloom sniffled a bit. Diamond Tiara's head turned over to Applebloom so quick her neck made a snap. She got up and jumped back before noticing who it was.

"Oh Applebloom. What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual snobby voice. Applebloom was a bit annoyed by her voice but felt kinda nice knowing not all fillies were gone. Applebloom responded "Can't 'ah ask y'all the same thing?", "Its none of your business what I'm doing." . "Well shoot, Diamond Tiara, I'm just tryin' to have a conversation. Can't y'all quit that proud act for five minutes? No ones around for y'all to impress anyway!" and once again a silence fell. Applebloom then noticed Silver Spoon wasn't around. She instantly knew what happened. Silver Spoon had been killed more than likely. Applebloom mumbled out an apology but was interupted by Diamond Tiaras grumbling. "Its not like I care… Its about time Earth Ponies stood up for themselves anyway. Always being treated like we have no talent, treated like we're not special and can't do anything just because we can't fly or do magic. What's magic good for anyway if it can't even win a war. What's flying good for if it can't even fucking get us away from one?"

Appleblooms ears bent back at Diamond Tiaras words, more so at her swear. The sudden outburst made Appleblooms stomach churn and she felt the need to defend the two other pony races, but decided not to, seeing the state the formal bully was in now. Applebloom looked down, "ah'm sorry Diamond Tiara…" Diamond Tiara scoffed and lifted her head up, "Sorry?! Oh please I don't need some blank flanks apology. Besides its not like a dumb old apology is gonna bring back all we once had! You think some stupid 'ah'm sarry' is going to bring it all back? You think its going to bring the school back? Bring the color blue back into the sky? Bring back Silver Spoon or the green back into the trees? You thi-", "AH DON'T!" interrupted Applebloom in a squeaky voice, "Of course ah don't! I just thought..", "Then DON'T apologize to me! Your apology isn't worth my time!" she cocked her head up and walked off, tiny hooves leaving a tiny mark on the burned up path.

It grew darker, that meant Applebloom had to go back to the barn. She walked home with a lump in her throat, a low head but no tears in her eyes. She forgot how to cry anyway.


	2. Chapter 2, What Is Magic?

Chapter 2

"_The soul of mercy, is better than the soul of revenge", Angelina Elise _

Ah! It's you again!I must be honest I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon. Well here we are, on the second chapter already. There's only a few more left to go, so don't worry I won't bore you with my story much longer. I hear many stories about Ponyville now, not many speak of the wars. Oh goodness, I'm sorry, but I must continue with the story.

Sweetie Belles dirty hooves tapped on the ground. She hated the feeling of having so much dirt on her, but she had to do it to blend in. The more she'd walk, the closer she got back to the boutique, the closer she got to the boutique well… the more she'd feel the need to panic. Rarity was inside pacing when Sweetie stepped in. Immediately she heard Rarity yell "Oh! Sweetie Belle! My darling sister! I'm so sorry!" she ran over and hugged the tiny unicorn. Sweetie Belles expression stayed blank as she felt Raritys arms around her and the tears rub off on her face, cleaning off some of the dirt, "Can't you ever forgive me? I'm so dreadfully sorry! It was the only thing I could think of! When you ran away I was so worried you have been attacked! OH! Attacked! I couldn't stop thinking that something had happened…" Rarity continued doing her monolog as she held her little sister.

An hour later, Rarity was brushing Sweeties mane to get the dirt out. Rarity sighed and put the comb down, "I AM sorry, Sweetie Belle… Please if there is anything," she turned Sweetie around, "ANYTHING I may do, do make you forgive me…" Sweetie Belle looked up at Rarity. Rarity's coat was covered in dust and bits of dirt. She didn't like to mess up her coat, but she had to do this to survive. Her mane was messy and choppy, split ends and no big curls like she once had. It made Sweetie a bit sad to see her older, posh and kind of coy sister looking like this. But, Sweeties vision blurred a bit with tears and sadness. She said in a firm voice, "Give me my horn back."

Rarity rubbed her eyes with her hooves and replied, "But I can't! And it's not totally gone," she pointed at it with her hoof, "See it's only dented a bit... Well uh... We can get Twilight to fix it! Sh-she's good with magic! She can do anything, Twilight can. Darling, its fine!" Sweetie got up on all fours and snapped back, "It's NOT fine! You tried to cut my horn off!" Rarity got up on her hooves as well, "It was all I could do! The Land Ponies look for unicorns! If your horn was gone they'd think you were some regular smelly Earth Pony! I was trying to help you!" Sweetie Belles tears rolled down her face now, tears of sadness and anger. She yelled back at Rarity and her voice squeaked, "I'd rather be dead!"

Silence. Nopony said a thing. Rarity stepped back a bit, then Sweetie Belle continued, "That's right! I'd rather you would of killed me than let me live in this terrible place! Earth Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns have lived in harmony for years, why the sudden hatred between them!? For the love of Celestia, I'd rather you kill me than a Earth Pony! Not because I hate them… Because they were my friends! What about Applejack and Pinkie Pie!? They're Earth Ponies and they were your best friends and yo-" Rarity snapped back in half a yell, "I don't know Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle stepped back hearing Rarity scream. Rarity barely ever raised her voice, she screamed a lot, but never did she raise her voice this much at Sweetie, "I know you think since I am the older sister, I should know everything… I should tell you everything is going to be okay… But I shan't lie to you, my sister. I don't know what happened…Personally I think Earth Ponies put themselves on too low of a pedestal and feel the need to prove something," she looked away towards the window, "But it has always been like this. Us unicorn have always thought of ourselves as the better race of ponies since we can harness magic. Pegasus and Unicorn always did show off their natural superiority to the Earth Ponies. But I think it's because the Earth Ponies are jealous of our magic,"

"That's not true though," Sweetie Belle said, no longer in tears. Rarity turned back and looked down at Sweetie Belle, "What isn't?" she asked, Sweetie replied, "Just think about it… Pinkie Pie can eat whole cakes in one bite and be nice to ponies who have been mean to her… sh-she can smile all the time even though she had a rough past. Applejack harvested half of Sweet Apple Acres by herself and still helped out everypony she could, she's nice to everypony and is honest and loyal even and she treats everypony with respect even when they don't deserve it. Octavia makes beautiful music without even trying, Carrot Top who harvests almost all the vegetables for ponyvill… you don't think that's magic?"

Rarity opened her mouth to say something, but heard the door to the boutique being kicked. Rarity turned back to Sweetie and her horn glowed and she levitated a bread knife, "I'm sorry Sweetie" then all Sweetie heard, was a snap. Just like that, her horn was gone. Snapped clean off. Sweetie let out a large scream in agony and fell to the floor and held her head. She looked up and three Earth Ponies barged into the boutique yelling out random things, "We found some!", "Here we go!", "Over here!"

The Earth Ponies grabbed Rarity and she fought back, Sweetie watched in fear as she watched the land ponies tugged and pulled her sister out the door as she screamed. The biggest stallion yelled back, "Alright, break her legs, she's being too stubborn" the second stallion turned and bucked her leg, giving it a big snap and it bent backwards. She cried out again with tears down her face, "Sweetie Belle! I'm sorry! I love you, I loved you before you were even born! It was a blessing having you as my sis-"she was kicked in the side of the head, and her head fell. Her body went limp and the land ponies dragged her out. One of them looked back at the young filly and said, "It's alright, this Unicorn won't hurt you anymore"

Silence again. Sweetie Belle sat on the floor staring at the open door where her elder sister was dragged out. She then turned and ran, she wasn't sure where she was heading, until she thought of her two best friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo. Opening her eyes wider she turned a bit and ran to the tree house.


	3. Chapter 3, The Unicorn Refugees

Chapter 3

Hello again, friend! So here we are on the third chapter. This part takes place a week later, don't worry nothing happened that you would find interesting since our last checkup. Besides, I'm doing my best to cut out the parts that aren't interesting to shorten the story as best I can. It'd be nice if I could cut out the parts most wouldn't want to hear. But you may want to hear this, if you're into that sort of thing. I'm rambling again, I apologize. Let's move onto the story, shall we?

Applebloom sat in the barn with twenty odd unicorn. The Apple Family had taken in some unicorn when the war started and now they treat the barn as a unicorn refugee camp. Since they had already lost most of the animals on the farm due to the lack of feed, there was a lot of room. For a while Applebloom liked the idea of having multiple ponies staying in their barn, there was more stories, more fillies her age to play with and a lot more company. But now the barn was cramped and full of fear and whispers.

Of course the Apples didn't let the unicorns stay in the barn for free. They made the unicorns do odd jobs or do tasks that would generally be impossible for an Earth Pony. If the unicorns couldn't do the tasks, they would be kicked out. Since the genocide moved to Ponyvill, there was more unicorns than ever in the barn. Applebloom's big, dim eyes glanced around the barn in curiosity, there used to be 28, now there was only 20. She jumped down the hay bales, making hay go in her mane and some in her mouth. She then trotted around looking for her sister until she bumped into a peach colored Earth Pony.

"Bon Bon? What're y'all doin' here?" asked Applebloom once she stepped back. Bon Bon was sitting by Lyra. Lyra had multiple cuts on her face, probably from sleeping on hay, and had bloodshot eyes with bags under them. Though Lyra was in an awful sate, she was sitting on a hay bale like the used to do on the benches in Ponyvill. Bon Bon was standing by Lyra making sure she was okay. Bon Bon looked down at the tiny pony with hay all over her. She smiled a bit and brushed the hay off of Appleblooms head, "Well I'm here with Lyra. I can't leave her just because of some dumb old war now can I?"

Applebloom tilted her head to the side in confusion. She examined Bon Bon, who had barely any physical signs of abuse or really any marks at all, aside from the dark circles around her eyes and the bloodshot look everypony had. Most of all she noticed Bon Bon was just an Earth Pony, no horn or wings. Applebloom sat her flank down on the hay, which itched bit felt comfy either way, "But yer ah Earth Pony. Y'all got no reason to hide," Applebloom said in a thinner accent than usual. Bon Bon looked back at Lyra and brushed some dirt off Lyras hooves and replied, while still looking down at Lyra, "I'm still a pony, just like everypony else." She put her hoof back down, "So is Lyra and all the unicorn and Pegasus, doesn't mean I shouldn't be here with her…" Bon Bon trailed off a bit.

Lyra looked up and mumbled "So boooored" then instantly the doors to the barn opened and Applejacks voice boomed in, "If y'all are bored, why don't y'all clean yerselves up and paint this here barn?! Either that or get out'a here! Ya got it?!" So half the unicorn who weren't too beaten from manually moving the hay bales around, got up and went outside, including Bon Bon. Applebloom followed them out the door until she was by her sister. Applejack watched Bon Bon as she stood by lyra, putting a brush in her mouth and smearing red paint on the side of the barn. The red easily stood out since all the ground and sky was basically gray or brown. Applejack called out to the unicorns, "Come on now Unicorns! Get 'er done!" she turned to Applebloom, "Now why in tarnation is Bon Bon here? She ain't no unicorn" Applejack interrupted herself and yelled out a few orders to the unicorns. The barn had to stand out from the rest of the depressing land so the unicorn refugees can come to the barn and find where it would be easier.

Applejack sighed, Applebloom didn't reply. Instead she stood up and walked off, "Applebloom! You watch yer back, ya hear?! Yer ah Earth Pony so y'all shouldn't get killed, but be careful and be back before it gets dark!" Applejack yelled back at her little sister as she walked off. Applejack turned back and barked orders at the unicorns. Soon enough the barn was out of Appleblooms field of vision, instead she saw the tree house. Inside there was a unicorn, and a Pegasus. Her hooves tapped on the rickety staircase up to the entrance. The tree house was one of the places that wasn't totally destroyed. Like the school, every window was broken and half the door was missing. There was a few burn marks but none too serious. Applebloom walked in, "Don't worry y'all. It's just me" she announced as she walked in.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat down in the corner farthest from the entrance. Scootaloo was holding onto Sweetie as tightly as she could, just in case. Applebloom felt sick when she saw her friends hooves. They were rather bloody. She forgot for a moment about the genocide that started. She took a few steps forward, "Are… are y'all alright?" she asked, in her mind she was begging for them not to answer. Sweetie Belle looked up and Applebloom's eyes watered. Sweetie Belle had no horn. Her horn had been chopped off in a rather messy fashion. It looked as if it was beaten off with a blunt object instead of a proper tool like a saw or an axe. "S-Sweetie Belle!? Wh-….What happened to yer horn!?" Applebloom screamed as she ran over to her friends.

Sweetie Belle gave Applebloom a weak smile and said in her soft voice, "H-…h-hey Applebloom…" Scootaloo helped Sweetie stand up and walked her over to Applebloom, who was in shock. Sweetie Belle continued to give her a weak, yet gentle smile. Applebloom finally yelled back, "What happened to your horn!? Sweetie Belle, are you okay!? Are you in pain!? Who did this to you!? Do you and Rarity need to stay at the farm!? Are you two in danger!? What ha-"Scootaloo shoved her hoof over the Earth Ponys mouth. Scootaloo answered all her questions in one sentence "The land ponies invaded the boutique and Rarity had to… she had to cut off Sweeties horn so she'd look like a land pony."

Applebloom felt like she was about to throw up. She looked at Sweetie Belle, who still held a smile, "It's not big deal Applebloom… "Sweetie said as if she was out breath, "at least I'm safe now… they'll think I'm just some Earth Pony" Scootaloo flapped her wings, but didn't hover or really move. She flapped her wings when she got mad or happy. It caught Appleblooms attention that Scootaloo couldn't fly, since her wings weren't big enough. It made Applebloom notice, her two friends were too young to do any of the things they always wanted to. Scootaloo wasn't old enough to fly, and Sweetie Belle was too young to do magic. Without a horn… she would never use magic, something Applebloom and Scootaloo were always kind of jealous of.


	4. Chapter 4, Tree house

Chapter 4

"_May god have mercy on my enemies, because I won't", General George S. Patton _

Oh goodness! It's you again, my dear friend! Hello! I see you've come back to hear some more of the story. It's good to know you're enjoying it, that or your curiosity is getting the best of you, heh heh. Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you? Terribly sorry. You probably want to hear about the story, not me rambling like usual. This chapter takes place only hours after our last meet up. Perhaps I should tell you more about what could happen to Sweetie Belle, or if Rarity is alive. Maybe I'll tell you about how the war started, but that would spoil it. Now without further ado…

….

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat around an oil lamp in the tree house. To Scootaloo, this was her favorite part of the week. She loved the tree house, the way the lamp made they're shadows dance and most of all, she loved her friends. This was the time of the week where she could relax knowing that they are safe. This was the time of the week where she could laugh and have fun. The time of the week where she could hear Appleblooms silly laugh or hear Sweetie Belles adorable giggles. Most of all, her most favorite part was if the sun peeked through the clouds at the right moment, or the curtains were closed, it felt like everything was back to normal.

Nopony was really talking. Only a few barely audible sighs or coughs. But sooner or later they all started talking. "Ha ha! Remember when Discord came back and he made friends with Fluttershy?" Scootaloo said in her raspy voice. All the girls laughed and Applebloom replied, "I'm surprised Celestia was right! Fluttershy too! They really fooled everypony, ha ha!" Sweetie Belle jumped in, "What about the time we went all over Ponyville trying to find Rainbow Dash to hear how she got her cutie mark? We ended up hearing how almost everypony got theirs," they all giggled more. They continued to talk about the past until the laughter and giggles stopped.

Scootaloo turned her head and looked out the window. Her ears and wings drooped a bit, "You guys thinks maybe…it will go back to normal soon?" Applebloom walked over to her friend. Stared at her for a few minutes until Scootaloo turned her head. Applebloom never saw Scootaloo cry before. Tears beaded in Scootaloos eyes as she stared back at Applebloom's. Scootaloo noticed Applebloom's eyes no longer shimmered, even with the glow of the lamp. Applebloom threw her arms around Scootaloo and soon the orange Pegasus, who couldn't fly, cried loud, hard sobs. Sweetie Belle stayed looking at the lamp, hearing her friend sob was a bit much for her. She watched the flames dance even though there was no wind. Concentrating on the flames, the crying of her friend slowly became obsolete and muffled. After 15 long minutes Scootaloo stopped and simply held onto her Earth Pony friend.

"Hey Scootaloo," Applebloom said in a tiny voice, "y-yeah?" Scootaloo replied, head still half buried in Appleblooms neck. Applebloom hugged a bit tighter and said in her cow girly accent, "How's about we teach you how to fly?" Scootaloo stepped back and let her friend go, "B-but my wings are too small and I'm not strong enough-" , "Y'all just wait, ah' got an idea.." Applebloom walked over to the corner of the tree house and looked through a crate for a bit. She pulled out a 12 foot long rope and carried it over in her mouth. Scootaloo watched intently as Applebloom tied the rope around Scootaloos torso.

Hooking the rope over a hook on the ceiling that once held a bucked, she pulled on it to use it as a pulley, "Sweetie Belle! Come on over here and help me out!" Appleboom called out, knocking Sweetie Belle out of her daze and she went over. Scootaloo looked around in a bit of confusion, "What are you even doing Applebloom?" Applebloom dropped the rope from her mouth and responded, "Just flat yer wings and we'll make you fly" Scootaloo tilted her head but did as she was told. She squinted her eyes shut and started flapping her wings as fast as she could. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle started pulling on the rope. Since the war the ponies barely got any food, making many of them turn weak. Luckily it also made them lighter.

The harder they pulled, the more Scootaloo was starting to rise from the hard wood floor. She was now one foot off the ground. Scootaloos eyes opened wide and she let out a laugh in amazement. Applebloom looked over at Sweetie Belle who had the rope in her mouth, pulling as hard as she should with a bit of a smile. Applebloom said to her, "Why don't ya' try using your magic to make her levitate more?" it took a minute for Sweetie to understand what she was telling her to do, but soon noticed. Sweetie Belle tilted her head towards Scootaloo and then Applebloom pulled as much as she could, making her rise up even farther. Scootaloo's wings flapped a bit slower and she bent her legs a bit and tilted her body up like most Pegasus do when they fly in place and she kept laughing in delight, soon enough Sweetie was giggling in delight too.

Applejack closed the doors of the barn after giving the unicorns some food. Applejack hardly fed the unicorns good food, not because she felt the need to give them rotten foods but it was the best she could do. The food she fed them actually started out being really good, Sunflower Sandwiches, Cheap Apple Pastries, different kinds of rices. Now, with more unicorns, she could only feed them what she could which was barrels of rotten apples, rotting vegitables and leftovers. Being a nice pony, she still gave them fresh bread and clean water when she could. The sun was setting and Applebloom wasn't home yet. She knew where she was too, so she decided to go see her.

"Fer Celestias sake Applebloom…" she mumbled to herself as she walked down the path to the tree house. In the sky she saw a bright blue figure coming towards the tree house as well. She grumbled when she saw a speck of rainbow on the blue and she knew who it was. "And what the hay are you supposed to be doin' here?" said Applejack as she sped up her pace. She stopped by the tree house in front of the blue Pegasus and stomped her hoof down, "this here land belongs to the Earth Ponies!"

Rainbow Dash stayed flying in place, "Oh please, you think I give a flying feather about the earth ponies land? I have Cloudsdale," Applejack stomped the ground again and yelled back at her a bit louder "Then why the hay are you here!?","Its none of your business why I'm here," Rainbow replied while crossing her arms and turning her back to Applejack. Applejack stepped forward and shouted back, "It is if yer on Earth Pony territory!", "I'm just here to get Scootaloo" Applejacks ears and jaw dropped a bit. She instantly remembered that Dash was the element of loyalty. She felt her neck and thought about herself, the element of honesty. Naturally she thought of the ponies who used to be her friends.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also crossed her mind, how they were also a group of friends who all had different races. "Aw Rainbow what are we doin'? We let this dumb ol' war get to our heads too. Me and you used to be the best ah friends, now look at us" Rainbow Dash turned around and looked down at Applejack. Instead of sympathetic look, it was a look of anger and disgust, "Friends?! You honestly thought of us as friends? Oh don't make me laugh," Applejack felt the anger inside her spark again as Rainbow Dash continued talking, "I was only pretending to be anyones friend! I told you all before I don't need anypony! Besides, why would I be friends with a stupid, dumb, worthless Earth Pony like you!?" the last sentence, Rainbow Dash screamed so loud the Cutie Mark Crusaders heard them.

"Fuck you," Applejack said back in a stern voice, "Get Scootaloo….and get the hell out of here. If I ever see you again I'll rope you to the ground and kill you myself" Applejack had almost no accent making her voice sound more threatening. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked out the window and Rainbow Dash picked up Scootaloo in her arms, "Let's go Scootaloo" she said and flew away. "Sweetie Belle, y'all are coming with us, ya hear?" Applejack yelled up to the two remaining fillies, "it ain't safe, let's go" Applejack said as she turned around and walked.

"Applejack why were you yelling at Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked, Applejack didn't respond. Applebloom looked forward and said to herself, "Isn't friendship supposed to be magic?" Applejack stopped walking and she looked up at the grey sky. A clap of thunder shouted before rain fell onto the land. She felt the rain hit against her messy coat and clean it off, she let out a sigh of enjoyment as she felt the cold water start to clean her and the rest of the ground off. She closed her eyes to better enjoy it then lowered her head and mumbled, "There is no magic, it doesn't exist anymore"


	5. Chapter 5, Change

Chapter 5

"_May god have mercy, on my enemies and I", Anonymous _

Did you know when you're being tickled, you're actually in pain? That's why you, or most people, don't like being tickled but laugh anyway. It hurts but you also kind of enjoy it, reminds me a bit of love. Some hate it and others…well love it! But either way you are in pain. I decided to give you that nice little fact since this chapter kind of shows that. Oh and look at the time, too! I've already wasted too much, on with the story then?

…..

Applejack sat inside her house. Her house was actually rather clean since some unicorns were cleaning her house earlier that day. In her hoof was a mug of fizzy cider and across from her was a tired and half-drunk pink Earth Pony. Pinkie Pie sat across Applejack on the rickety table in the kitchen in her house. In the other room Sweetie Belle and Applebloom lid down together under a quilt on a futon. Applejack and Pinkie Pie still got together when they could. Pinkie Pies mane was flat and drooped down and she was wearing fishnet socks and a lingerie stile saddle. She wiggled a bit to squirm it off of her and let it fall to her side and sat back up on the chair.

Applejack had a barrel of aged cider by her and the two ponies had a mug in each hoof. Applejack chugged down her glass and slammed it back down, "Ah' tell yah Pinkie, ain't nothing better than a glass a cider after a day's work," she poured herself up a glass, "No offense of course" she added before putting her cup back in front of her. Pinkie Pie did a weak smile, "ah…none taken"

The cider stung Pinkies throat as she swallowed a mouth full and put it back down, licking her lips and looking down at her socks, "Well I guess now I have other ways of making my friends smile..","Oh c'mon Pink! You still think everypony if your friend?", "Well…Yeah! I mean you're still my friend AJ!" Applejack snickered a bit and shook her head, "It's 'cause you aint got a horn or wings, Pinkie Pie" she took another drink then leaned over and filled Pinkie's glass back up to the top. She turned her head and looked at Sweetie and Applebloom still balled up together. She smiled, "Look at 'em… Two fillies like d'at don't deserve it here in this place. I would of liked it if even one of 'em got their cutie marks before all this war started comin'," she turned back to Pinkie Pie and looked down into her glass. Her reflection looked back up at her and she continued to smile, "She's been itching to get that cutie mark since she was a little thing," she turned back to the two, "she still a little thing…"

Pinkie Pie finished her cup and wiped her mouth, "So Applejack have you seen the others?" Applejack broke out of her trance and looked back at Pinkie, "The others?" , "The others, silly goose! Y'know, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and maybe Spike?" Applejack shook her head, "Ah saw Rainbow Dash" she said in a firm voice. She didn't tell Pinkie Pie about the argument they had, she couldn't lie. Though Pinkie had her floppy hair and her eyes sagged like Fluttershy's, she could still talk the way she used to. With giggles, calling people Silly Gooses or even skipping places. Applejack leaned back on her chair still grinning, "Y'know Pinkie Pie, you barely changed" Pinkie Giggled a bit, "Well why would I have to change?"

"Yep…not one bit" Applejack said, dismissing what Pinkie said in an instant. "Hey AJ? Isn't Sweetie Belle supposed to be a unicorn?", "Horn cracked off, or so Applebloom says, "Oh my! And another question! Why so many unicorns in the barn? Are you protecting them? Are you abusing them? Are you making them do your work? Huh? Huh huh!?","Settle down Pink! I just don't think them unicorn should be just thrown into them work camps,", "But you make them work", "But ah feed 'em and let 'em rest." Pinkie Pie tilted her head in confusion, "do you…pity them?" Applejack bit her lip and got up on her chair putting her front hooves on the table, "Gosh dangit Pink! Them stallions can take the unicorns whenever they damn well want!"

"Swear." Pinkie Pie corrected her, sitting perfectly still and barely noticing Applejacks screaming. Applejacks ears fell and she stepped down, "s-sorry…" Applejack lowered her head and felt the tears come from her eyes and stream down her face. As Applejack sat and cried, Pinkie stayed across from her and drank her cider, getting more used to how it stung.


	6. Chapter 6, The Barn Window

Chapter 6

"_Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill", William Shakespeare _

Why hello, long time now see. It's been a while since I last saw you. Before we continue the story I thought I should clarify the time. Yes, I know I say when the chapter takes place almost every time, but I'm going to tell you the time overall in the story, this takes place about a day after last time. I remember when the war started, it was actually around the time Twi- oh I mean, Princess Twilight, became a princess. Instead of her making Equestria better, it actually slowly turned for the worse. Now look at me, spoiling the story before I even begin the chapter, how rude of me..now..shall we continue?

…..

Back inside the barn, Sweetie Belle was sleeping with her hooves covering her face. The unicorns all laid on the high hay bales and on the floor. Somewhere eating bits of food that fell on the floor, not levitating it up and eating it, picking it up with their hooves or mouth. Once they'd enter the Apples Barn, if it wasn't already, their horns would be chipped. If their horns were intact then they could use magic to fight back, so their horns would be chipped or snapped half off. A small group of unicorns were allowed to keep their horns but they had to work all the time.

Applebloom trotted in, pushing a barrel of rotten apples and carrying some buckets of fresh, ice cold water in with her. The unicorns instantly got up and trotted or limped over and started eating the spoiled fruit. After, she ran over to the tiny white filly up on the highest bale of hay. Applebloom climbed up, tripped a few times then sat by her friend. She looked down at where Sweeties horn once was. She smiled a bit when she saw how peacefully she was sleeping and decided to lie down with her. She saw how Sweeties body would rise a bit when she'd breath. Applebloom's eyes got heavy and she felt herself starting to get sleepy. Nuzzling closer to her friend she let out a sigh and fell asleep.

"Now why do y'all need to see inside the barn so much?" Applejacks muffled voice woke Sweetie Belle up from her dreamless sleep. She looked around and saw all the unicorn hiding under hay or machines. Applebloom was up on the beams looking down at Sweetie and motioning her to come up. All across the beams Sweetie could see almost a rainbow of fillies. Somewhere a year old, some were only a week old and being held in the arms of the other fillies. With struggle and some help from Applebloom, Sweetie got up and looked towards the door. She then turned to Applebloom who had her hoof over her mouth as a sign to be quiet.

"We've heard you have been holding Unicorn refugees, you understand you could be arrested or put into a camp with the rest of them," a stallions voice was heard with Applejack. Sweetie Belle covered her mouth to avoid making any sounds at all. They heard Applejacks hoof stomp on the ground, "Now who in the hay told you that?", "Madam, we will be forced to go in if you don't let us. We are giving you until the count of ten," Sweeties eyes darted around as fast as possible, looking for a way out. She let out a tiny gasp when she saw the tiny window that chickens would enter and leave in. she nudged Applebloom and pointed her hoof at it. Sweetie Belle, getting the generosity from her sister, whispered to the other fillies, "The window!" soon all the fillies were slowly crawling towards it. The first jumped and had a safe landing on some hay and ran. A few others jumped and missed the hay, landing on the dirt and injuring themselves.

"Listen, why don't y'all, just take your weapons...and go home?" Applejacks voice sounded more delicate than ever. The gentle touch on her voice made Sweetie stop walking and turn to the door. Then she heard a yelp of pain from Applejack, a slam on the ground and the door being kicked open. All the unicorns stayed still as possible and the fillies on the beams continued to very slowly walk across them towards the window. Three earth pony stallions walked in, Sweetie Belle recognized two from when they took Rarity. She stopped moving, but Applebloom behind her nudged her plot a bit with her head to get her to go.

Despite the small amount of hiding spots, most unicorns were hidden rather well. Some were buried under hay, some hidden under machinery and others curled up in the shadows of the walls. Applebloom looked over at the door and saw Applejack on the ground getting up. She trotted in behind them, her hat was knocked off and her eye had a black ring around it, "Alright! Y'all ain't got no right hittin' me! First you threaten to invade my barn and then hit me?" she called as she went behind them. Ditzy was half out the window in front of Applebloom. They were almost all out.

Applejack continued to distract the stallions the best she could, "Y'all must think yer some tough, struttin' around in yer fancy garments and helmets like ya own the place," she walked up in front of them, "Well land ponies might own this here land now, but this here is my barn and y'all got no rights bein' in here without my permission," the tallest stallion stomped his hoof to look threatening, clearly it worked since Applejack stepped back a bit. He said in a rather deep voice, "Now listen here! If you got nothing to hide then you shouldn't be so protective about this barn! We hear you've been keeping unicorn refugees here and it is our duty to check," Applejack sighed and sat down, "well then I ain't got nothin' to hide, so look around then!"

Ditzy fell down and landed on hay. She turned and ran, now it was Sweetie Belles turn. She gently slid out and fell. She fell for a rather long time, and she felt the jolt feeling in her stomach as she fell. When she landed on the hay she let out a little "ooph" and got up and moved out of the way for Applebloom. She saw Appleblooms rear as she crawled out backwards and Sweetie couldn't help but giggle at how silly she looked climbing out. Applebloom fell and her arms flailed, she never screamed but her mouth was open in a panic. She barely missed the ground and landed on the soft hay.

The yellow earth pony stood up and rubbed the dirt off her hooves and looked up at the amazing distance of her fall. She looked around and saw a few young fillies on the ground with broken legs or broken anything's. She also saw a few babies who, thank heavens, were fine. Then Appleblooms heart skipped a beat when she heard a voice, it felt like when you're walking up stairs and you think there is an extra step, it felt like when you say I love you and the person doesn't say I love you too, it felt like when you're home alone and a poster falls in the middle of the night, it felt like when you run up stairs and it feels like something's chasing behind you

"We got some here!" a voice called as the smallest stallion came around the corner. Then, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom ran. Ran faster than they ever did in their whole lives, tears came from their eyes from the wind and felt strangely nice to Applebloom since she hasn't cried in so long. To be reasonable, they had no real reason to run, they were both Earth Ponies now and young fillies. But fear does many things to you, like when something breaks, you think the owner will literally shoot you, when your alone in the dark and you think of monsters who clearly aren't real are going to attack you.

They ran up the rickety ramp into the tree house and hid in a dark corner farthest from the door and huddled together. After a few moment of shivering and catching breath, they got up and looked to see if anypony was chasing them. With a sigh of relief, they saw nopony. Applebloom sat down on the floor with a thud, "well…ok heres the plan; we sleep here tonight, and go back tomorrow" Sweetie Belle jumped to her feet, "we're going back!?" she yelled with a squeak. "Well of course, we have no reason to be scared or nothin'… but them stallions sure are scary…so let's wait until tomorrow,"

Sweetie Belle lid down on a picnic blanket on the floor and Applebloom stayed by the window for a bit just in case. Sweetie had her eyes closed, and if she haven't of spoken up, Applebloom would of assumed she was asleep. Eyes still closed Sweetie asked, "Do you think Applejack will be okay?" Applebloom kept looking out the window, eyes fixed on where he moon would be, "…I don't know,"


	7. Chapter 7, Scootaloo and Rainbowdash

Chapter 7

Goodness… I- I'm so sorry I was out! Am I late? Sorry my friend I didn't notice the time! A thousand apologies. Where was I? Ah yes I was about to tell you about what Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are doing, right then! I'll stop stalling

Scootaloo sat on a cloud while Rainbow Dash slept. Scootaloo only saw Cloudsdale from either the ground or the rare occasion that she gets up there. She looked around seeing some familiar faces, she saw Derpy fly by and she thought about Ditzy the unicorn filly who looked like her. She pondered what they're relationship was, mother daughter, big little sister, aunt? She pondered for a while until she saw a few other ones she didn't recognize. Half the pegasus were gone, and she wondered where they went. She began to think of everypony she never really gave much thought to. She thought of Aloe and Lotus, she thought of Octavia, Mister and Missus Cake, Bon Bon, Zecora and so on. Her eyes jutted around when she noticed most of these ponies had a sort of relationship with a unicorn. Aloe and Lotus served Rarity the most, Octavia lived with Vinyl, Mister and Missus Cake had a child who was a unicorn, she was pretty sure Bon Bon and Lyra were in love.

But Zecora had a friendship with Twilight. Scootaloo's eyes narrowed at the thought of Twilight Sparkle. First she was mad, then she was sad and soon melancholic. She was sitting on a cloud slightly above Cloudsdale and the cloud Rainbow was curled up and sleeping on. Scootaloo looked down at Rainbow Dash and smiled a bit seeing Rainbow's ear or wing twitch a bit. She was dreaming. What Scootaloo liked best about Rainbow Dash right now was her color. Everypony else had to durty their coats, but Rainbow Dash, she guessed, was too proud. The colors from Rainbow Dash's mane and coat made her stick out from the rest of the dreary ground. The whole place bellow looked black from the clouds and dead plants.

Rainbow Dash snored then woke up. Looked around then up at Scootaloo, "Hey squirt," she few up and sat by her, "how ya doing?" Scootaloo looked back at Rainbow Dash and her heart fluttered. She loved Rainbow Dash. Not in a crush or sexual way or whatever it is grownups do when they're in love, more of a way where one can't do without the other. Rainbow Dash was Scootaloo's hero of all things. The way Rainbow could fly, how proud she was and her sonic rainbooms were beautiful.

"I'm fine, Rainbow Dash!" Scoots said, sounding a bit too hyper. She tried to calm down. Rainbow Dash lid back on her back and stuck her wings in through the cloud, "Thaaats nice!" Rainbow said, as if she didn't care. But deep down she did. She couldn't fly fast enough to get away from the feeling of guilt from betraying her friends, but she had to stay strong during this. Scootaloo tilted her head to the side, "Um…Rainbow Dash can I ask you a question?", "I dunno, can you?...Nah I'm kidding, kid. Whats up?" Scootaloo giggled a bit and looked up. She wondered what was higher than the sky. What would be up there?

She looked back to Rainbow and asked in a quiet but raspy voice, "Whats going to happen to Rarity?" Rainbow twitched her ear in a bit of irritation from Rarity's name. "Shes going to be put in a work camp making saddle hangers or making wine I think. Why?", "I was just wondering…Um…If Twilight stayed a unicorn do you think she would have gone to a saddle hanger or wine camp?" Rainbow Dash sat up and slammed her hooves into the cloud. She turned to the tiny Pegasus so quick her mane sprawled in the air, which to Scootaloo looked beautiful as ever. "Of course Twilight wouldn't be! Shes a princess… besides its all her fault this is happening!"

Though Scootaloo is a bold and brave filly, when she gets yelled at it scares her. But over the past few days of living with Rainbow Dash she got yelled at a lot but she slowly got used to it. She tilted her head the other way and Scootaloo stretched her wings out a bit, "um…h-how is it Twilights fault? I mean… I know you all are all mad that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna always pick unicorns to be Princesses…but that doesn't me-" Rainbow Dash cut her off, "It means everything! Just think okay? When was there ever Pegasus royalty?" Scootaloo thought back about the rulers she knew of and she couldn't think of any, "and when was there ever Earth Pony royalty? Never, OBVIOUSLY! Its because, JUST BECAUSE! Just because Pegasus and Land Ponies don't have magic,"

"But Rainbow Dash…Back a long time ago wasn't Equestria ruled by each pony race?" Scootaloo asked with a whimper. Rainbow Dash flew up into the air above her, "Yeah! Until the Unicorn decided to take over!" she turned around, "Celestia must of decided to make unicorns rule over again!" , "Then why are Earth Ponies taking over?" Scootaloo shouted, getting onto all fours. Rainbow turned around quickly and yelled back, "Because theres more earth ponies! Obviously if the unicorns make a threat earth ponies would do anything to be superior!"

Scootaloo sat back down, still a bit confused from the argument. Rainbow Dash eventually calmed down and sat back down next to Scootaloo. Scootaloo looked down at where the Apple Barn would be. After a long moment of silence, Scootaloo mumbled out, "Y'know…Applejack doesn't like you very much anymore," Rainbow Dash snickered a bit and lid down in a comfortable position. Her mane sprawled out on her back and the cloud and she replied with a sigh, "Y'know, I don't like me very much anymore too"


	8. Chapter 8, Okay

Chapter 8

"_Without killing we aren't animals, without mercy, we aren't human", Anonymous_

Oh…uh…hm.. I'm sorry I kept you waiting there, friend. It's been terrible having to wait so long to tell you the story and having to stop halfway through each time. I'll try to finish it up soon, since by now you are probably loosing interest, besides I saw you twiddling your thumbs last time. Oh now look at me, rambling on when I could be telling you more about the war.

Rarity levitated a stick and marked an ex in the ground while two other unicorns with chipped horns dug the other marks. The unicorn work camps actually weren't that bad. Well…maybe I should explain more about the unicorn camp, the unicorns each do work harvesting things (diamonds, types of rocks, fruits and vegetables etc.), and they are fed only soup and water, treated without respect and depending on their cutie mark, their horns were snapped off. Rarity had to mark where the diamonds and emeralds or jewels would be.

"….and that is why, blue should never go with orange…" Rarity rambled at she levitated the stick and marked the places with jewels. Following behind her digging them up was Vinyl Scratch and Amethyst Star. Rarity was rambling as she walking around, much like when she was kidnapped by those dogs. The earth ponies learned to ignore it over time. Soon after the day's work they had the wagon from her back. The whole place was covered in dirt and holes, passed out unicorns and a few Earth Ponies. Rarity looked around and soon noticed not only her, but everyone else had this paper bracelet on their hooves.

She walked up to a yellow pony named Banana Fluff and asked politely, "Darling, where did you get that completely dapper bracelet?" she unicorns looked at each other's wrists and noticed on them was a number, Rarity was number 67 and Banana Fluff was number 73. Banana Fluff just shrugged and trotted off to where they were all being served cold soup and water. Some unicorns had their coats clean, since they were already caught, but a few kept them dirty. Either that or with the job assigned they were given made them dirty all the time. Rarity got on the camp a few weeks ago after a long and smelly train ride.

She got back into her hut were there sat more than enough unicorns to count. She saw all kinds of sadness, but none cried. Then, she saw something she never saw in a long time. A hat? She felt her heart jump and she walked a bit faster over to it and her eyes water when she saw who it was. A orange earth pony, no horn. Apple cutie mark and narrowed but beautiful eyes. Applejack. Rarity ran over and skidded on the floor a bit and said, "Applejack! What on earth-", "Oh pipe down Rarity!" Applejack snapped back. But it wasn't long until her sneering look turned into a smile of joy. She tipped her hat at Rarity and said, "Hows it going Rarity, nice to see ya again" Rarity smiled back.

"Oh goodness! How is my little Sweetie Belle?" Rarity said while running in place almost. Applejack snickered, "Shes fine last time I checked, she was with Applebloom and Scoots" Rarity let out a sigh of relief. When she was put on the camp she didn't look to find Sweetie Belle for she didn't want to see that Sweetie was in such an awful place as that. Rarity looked up and it was night time. She sighed and said they had to get back in. Once they got in they saw Vinyl tapping on the floor doing a beat. One of the unicorns leaned over, "Vinyl will you stop? We're all tired" Vinyl kept tapping and said in her loud voice, "Aw chill out! I just wanted to liven the place up"

Applejack looked around. She was only hear because of the unicorns hiding in her shed, if she was a lesser pony she would of blamed the unicorns for getting caught or gotten mad at Rainbow Dash for possibly telling on her. But instead she let out a laugh and walked over to Vinyl and started tapping on the floor too to make a better beat. Vinyl jumped up a bit, "Aw yeah! That's more like it!" the other unicorns soon all rolled over on their beds and started listening. Rarity cleared her throat, "may I?" she asked. The other unicorns were now knocking on wood or clapping their hoofs to add more to the rhythm.

The sound soon sounded a bit like the song from when they did that one play about how Equestria was found. But of course Vinyl was making it sound more jumpy and fun. Rarity sat down and lifted her head and began to sing. Rarity's voice was beautiful, singing solo. An earth pony kicked the door around the end of the song and yelled "QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" then they all instantly stopped. Some looked around in fear and others rolled up in balls to pretend to sleep. Applejack lid down on the floor since all the beds were taken up. Rarity had a bed of course since her constant whining about the dirty floor got her one. Applejack soon felt herself floating up and she yelled a bit in fear. "Oh shush" Rarity said as she levitated Applejack up to her bed.

Applejack sat on the bed and Rarity was curled in a ball like a foal. She looked over at Applejack and sighed a bit, "No friend of mine is sleeping on the floor," she said and went back to trying to sleep. The word friend made Applejacks eyes tear up. "Friend" she thought to herself. Friends with a unicorn again, friends with anyone again. She remembered Pinky Pie and Applebloom and her friends. Were they ok? Was she going to be ok? She wasn't sure. But she was okay now, barely snuggled into Rarity lying on a bed made of hay and a sheet. She was, okay. She began to wonder if the rest of the world was going to be ok, is the rest of her used to be friends, going to be okay. Was Applebloom and her other friends right now, or will ever be okay.


	9. Chapter 9, Smiles,The Treehouse and Cake

Chapter 9

"_May lord have mercy on you, may you have mercy on the lord," Anon_

And look at that my friend! We're almost at the end! One more left to go if my memory lets me remember. Maybe a few more, depends on what I can recall, it did happen a long time ago, and my memory isn't what it used to be. I'm also terribly sorry I haven't been around its just its been so busy and I only ever seem to bump into you a few times every couple of weeks. Now on with it then?

Rainbow Dash had Scootaloo on her back holding on as if for dear life. She flew down and landed by the treehouse. "Kay, Kid. We're here," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle ran to the window and yelled "Rainbow Dash! Hey Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie jumped up behind them, "Rainbow Dash! Hey Hey Rainbow Dash!" the whole treehouse was full of noise and people yelling Rainbow Dash's name. She covered her ears and yelled, "WHAT!?" soon everyone instantly stopped screaming. Rainbow Dash saw Pinky Pie and got back a bit, "I- I don't want any trouble…" she said to Pinky, only because she was a earth pony. Pinky jumped up a bit and giggled, "Well neither do I silly! I just couldn't find Applejack then I went here and these fillies were all arguing and I decided to cheer them up and make them smile and we all started talking and we thought it'd be cool to go find Applejack and then we all thought maybe-" Pinky was talking a mile a minute and bouncing.

Rainbow Dash snapped back, "OK JEEZ!" she calmed down after a bit and got into the treehouse. She didn't like sitting by Pinky, it felt too awkward and she was a bit to mad since she was a earth pony. The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat by each other in front of the two other bigger ponies. In sync Applebloom and Sweetie Belle yelled, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LOST PERSON FINDERS!" Scootaloo's sings flapped insanely fast in excitement, "Wow! A cutie mark for finding lost people!? Cool!" Rainbow sighed, "I already know where she is you eggheads" Pinky Pie let out a insanely long gasp and squealed, "You do!?" she started bouncing around the treehouse singing some adlibbed song about finding Applejack.

Rainbow bent back her ears and bit her lip and said in a bit of a worried tone, "But uh…I don't think you guys would want to see where she is," she said. She personally didn't want to see Applejack from the fight they had. She also knew that Rarity would be there too, she didn't want to see how Sweetie would react. But they all kept insisting that Rainbow Dash showed them. After at least 20 minutes of Pinky being over dramatic and the Cutie Mark Crusaders begging and crying she snapped back and said she'd let them go if they shut up.

"We can go tomorrow, it's a long way." Rainbow said as she climbed out the window. Pinky jumped up behind her, "Should I bring cookies or cakes!? You think Rarity might be on a diet!? Should I bring fat free cookies and cakes!? Maybe some apple pie for AJ?! Dashy come on what should I bring?!" Rainbow Dash shook her head, "man I don't know Pinky! Bring anything" she said as she started flying away. Pinky Pie yelled out to her, "Dashy wait!" Rainbow stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" she said half monotone. Pinky Pie smiled and said happily, "It's nice seeing you again, I made you a cupcake but I gave it to Sweetie, sorry" Rainbow couldn't hold back her smile. She nodded at Pinky and flew back up to Cloudsdale.

…..

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinky all talked for hours about how excited they were to see Applejack and Rarity again. Pinky kept talking about all the cake she was going to make for them and how she would throw them a big party. Pinky knew in the back of her mind that they were in a camp. She also knew in the back of her mind that Rarity and Applejack was soon going to be gassed. She knew that they had to see their sisters one more time and she had to see Applejack and Rarity smile one last time. Because just like always, she wanted to see all her friends smile again, even if it has to be one at a time.


	10. Chapter 10, One Last Smile

Chapter 10

Hello again! How long has it been? It seems like last time I saw you, you had a different haircut. No? Hm…maybe I'm going batty, ha ha. Oh I left the story at a cliffhanger didn't I? Maybe I should cut to the chase for today.

Applebloom and Sweetie ran in circles around the treehouse as they awaited Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo just kept looking up to where Cloudsdale was. Pinky sat by them all holding a cupcake in her hand with rainbow frosting. Finally Dash came down and landed on the ground infront of Pinky. Pinky smiled and handed her the cupcake. Rainbow Dash returned the grin and took it, after a while of wondering if it was safe to eat she took a bight. The sweetness made her throat close and she gagged a bit making Pinky giggle. "Sorry I used too much sugar," Rainbow shook her head, "no its fine"

Applebloom jumped around, "Are you filly's done!? Let's go!" she trotted around more until Rainbow finally started moving. She flew up high so see where the camp was and they all followed the blue and rainbow speck in in the dark sky. Applebloom and Sweetie kept talking and Scootaloo continued to stare up at Rainbow Dash with love. Pinky Pie continued to walk slightly behind them…well not really walking just skipping and hopping like always.

"So Pinky why didn't you bring any cakes for them?" asked Scoots, finally out of her daze. Pinky giggled, "Because I can't carry that many cakes y'know!", "huh makes sense," she said. As they kept walking for almost an hour the Cutie Mark Crusaders grew tired. Pinky let Sweetie and Applebloom on her back and let them rest. Scoots fell asleep completely and Rainbow Dash had to hold her like a baby. About 20 minutes later all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the three fillies and the hoof steps of Pinky.

"Heh…you look like a mom holding Scootaloo like that," said Pinky in a calmer tone. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. A few more minutes of silence and Pinky spoke again, "Hey uh…Dashy why don't you take Scootaloo on as your little sister?", "Hey why don't you mind your own, Pinky?" she said back. Rainbow Dash was a lot grumpier since the war. It wasn't a good color for her. Pinky frowned, "I just wanted to know, Rainbow, I wasn't trying to start anything, really I wasn't," Rainbow kept flying and sighed. "Well….I wouldn't treat her good enough… Hey Pinky Pie, you think it's good that we're taking them to see their sisters, the state they'll be in…" she trailed off and looked forward. Pinky smiled a bit and shook her head, "no….I don't actually… But I think they should see them one more time."

After about 30 more minutes they were by a fence. Barbed wire, non-electric fence. Inside the fence was the camp. Sweetie Belle felt her heart shatter when she saw it. Some say it's a saying when your heart breaks, but if you feel enough sadness or worry you can actually feel it. Sweetie felt it. Applebloom looked around and said to Sweetie who had tears in her eyes, "I-It ain't that bad Sweetie Belle" But Sweetie ignored her. Sweetie let out a gasp once she saw Rarity walking with her head held high and a wagon full of diamonds being unhooked from her. Applejack walked over and they talked.

They couldn't hear them talking but they could see that they giggled a few times. Pinky Pie let out a squeal of delight and the two turned their heads towards their direction. Rarity and Applejack instantly ran to them.

Applejacks hoofs skidded on the ground making dirt fly around once she got to the fence, "Wh- Applebloom! You're okay!" Applebloom smiled and jumped up and down "Applejack! I missed you so so so much! How are you!? When are y'all comin' back!?" she yelled. Sweetie was quiet, staring back at Rarity. Rarity had a smile on her face as she stared back at Sweetie. She nodded her head a bit and Sweetie Belle started to cry. Rarity pushed her hoof threw a hole in the barbed wire fence, tearing up her hoof and making her cringe. Sweeties eyes widened seeing what she was doing. Once her hoof was far enough out, Sweetie raised her hoof up too and pressed it on Rarity's.

Rarity's hoof was cold to the touch and felt dirty. Soon it turned warm from having Sweeties on it and the two sisters stayed holding each other's hoofs for a long, long time. Applejack and Applebloom just talked and yelled jumping up and down. Rainbow Dash flew a bit behind them in place with her usual calm expression. Pinky Pie smiled at the sight of the sisters all talking and giggling. Scootaloo sat with her sharing the same look of happiness. For a while, everything was perfect. Rarity's hoof on Sweetie Belle's and Applejack and Appleblooms chatter in the background.

If it wasn't for the fence, things would have been almost normal. They were all together again, aside from Fluttershy and Twilight. Fluttershy flew away when the war started and last Rainbow heard she was working at a animal shelter far far away. But for the moment, it was nice. After the sisters talked there was a silence between all of them. They all examined each other's looks and smiles. A whistle was heard and Rarity turned her head. She looked back at Sweetie Belle with a frightened look. She stood up and said, "It was nice seeing you again." Rarity said in her beautiful voice. Sweetie nodded her head. After saying goodbye the two friends, Applejack and Rarity turned around. Walking far away into the empty looking camp. Half the unicorns were now gone and it was only them and a few other ones.

Pinky felt her stomach churn when she noticed this was the last time they'll see each other. With her remaining energy and will power she yelled out to them, "Are you guys smiling?!" Rarity and Applejack turned around with all they could they nodded and smiled. Pinky Pie yelled again, "Never stop smiling girls! I…I don't want this goodbye to be a sad memory!" Applejack had a tear going down her face, the tear went past her nose and cheeks then her constant grin. Pinky Pie let out a last yell, "And I want to say goodbye to you guys smiling! So…." She felt the tears roll down her face nonstop now. She forced a smile, one of the softest ones she's ever done and said in a crackly voice, "G-…Goodbye!" she said making her smile bigger.


	11. Chapter 11, A Final Friendship Report

Chapter 11

Hello my dear friend, I think we've only talked moments ago, eh? Eager to hear the rest? Ha ha, well alright then. I'm sorry to say that there is not much left to tell for its nearly finished. Now sit down, no need to stand when I already set a chair out for you. Yes I knew you'd be coming around this part, you're always here this time of the day. I was kind of expecting you not to show. Oh goodness well enough about that.

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on her thrown. Her eyes stung from the tears that haven't stopped for days. Twilights head stayed low and she muttered to herself, "It's all my fault….It-…it's all my fault…" Princess Celestia sat by her and put her wing around her and whispered, "It's no one's fault, Princess Twilight" Twilight stepped back off of her thrown and walked down the stairs then swung around, "Never call me that!" Princess Celestia lowered her head, "What did I do?", "Never call my 'Princess' just call me 'Twilight Sparkle'" she said in an almost assertive voice. It sounded very crackly from all the crying. Twilight Sparkle walked out of the large room. Three royal guards walked around her to protect her.

The purple Alicorn walked out to the balcony after begging the royal guards to let her go outside. She looked out into the wasteland that used to be Canterlot. Overhead she could see Ponyville. She lifted her head and stood as proud as she could and cleared her throat. Blinking twice then shutting her eyes she sung, "Life in Equestria shimmers," she opened them and felt tears fill and pool in her eyes. She stepped her front hoofs up on the balcony's rail, "Life in Equestria shines," the thinnest royal guard stepped forward to stop her from doing what she was about to do, but Twilight put a shield behind her to stop them.

"And I know for absolute certain…..that everything is…." She started to trail off. She started thinking of the silliest things, the time she forgot to write the princess a letter, the time Pinky thought they hated her, the time she almost won the running of the leafs race. Then she started thinking of the first time she came to Ponyville, when she tricked Rainbow Dash into clearing the sky in ten seconds flat, how Pinky made her first impression, how much food she ate the first time she was with Applejack, how her mane was when she first met Rarity and she couldn't help but smile when she remembered how cute Fluttershy was when they first met as well.

Twilight Sparkle's mane flowed in the weak wind. She closed her eyes and spread her wings and enjoyed the almost unfamiliar feeling of the wind under them. For so long she's been kept inside the Kingdome. She also rarely got to fly. The wind almost felt nice, making her let out a long sigh and opened her eyes back up. Her voice echoed a bit when she said, "Tell Princess Celestia it was a honor being her student." She said to the guards. She heard Princess Celestias voice reply, "It was an honor being your teacher,"

Twilight turned her head and gave Celestia a weak smile. Princess Celestia stayed still as she saw Princess Twilight stand up on the balcony. Celestia said in her soft tone, "You don't have to do this Twilight," she said, respecting the previous request on not being called Princess. Twilight turned back towards the black and burned landscape of what she could see of Equestria. Her horn illuminated the colorful light around it and her crown levitated off of her head and onto the ground, "Give this to Rarity…she always wanted to be a princess….I think she'd like it," she then stepped out of her shoes and had them put down by the crown.

"And your shoes?" Princess Celestia asked with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. Twilight Sparkle shook her head with a bit of a snicker. She lifted her hoof and Princess Celestia felt her heart snap she felt the tears start to go down her face, in a bit of a panic she lifted her hoof up and she yelled, "Wait!" Twilight turned her head. Celestia stepped back a bit, "Can…Can you give me one more report?" Twilight tilted her head in confusion. "About…friendship?" the purple Alicorn asked as she put her hoof back down on the rail. Celestia's cheeks were wet with tears now but she stayed calm. "About anything…." She said half out of breath from trying to hold back her sobs.

Twilight turned back around, "Dear Princess Celestia. Today I learned that Alicorns are immortal. Therefore, with this spell, I shall get rid of my wings." She closed her eyes again and her horn started to glow, her spread out wings began to turn into a sparkly purple dust, "I shall return into a unicorn with this reverse spell. If I am the center of the problem and I leave, maybe the problem will go away. I learned that…friendship truly is magic. The friends I've made here in my lifetime have taught me amazing things. How to love and how to forgive and…" she trailed off again and lowered her head when she felt her wings no completely gone.

"Is…Is that good Princess Celestia? I can't really think of anything else." Twilight said, still facing away. Princess Celestia smiled again, "that's fine Twilight Sparkle. You did well." Twilight lifted her head again and put herself on the edge of the rail and said in a barely audible mumble, "Your Faithfull Student, Twilight Sparkle" and with her final words she fell. As she fell the impressive distance, she sung to herself, "Yes…everything is going to be just fine"


	12. Chapter 12, The Sky, The Sun, The End

Chapter 12

Hello and….goodbye. This is the last time I'll be seeing you, since this is the last part of the story. Say, do you know the saying, "the summer of love"? When I first heard it, it made me thing, "What is love"? To be honest, as a teenager love, crushes, liking somepony was all the same thing. Too many ponies think like this. It's sad really. I, personally (mind you this is just what I think) think love is when you can never do without the other person no matter what. No matter how many times they've been unkind, told lies, have not been loyal, yelled at you instead of laughed with you, or been greedy and not generous or maybe you two don't feel any magic between you two, you will always love them. That's being in love. Now, I must tell you the story, it's almost time for me to raise the moon.

In a long line up stood countless unicorns, a few land ponies and only 3 or 4 Pegasus. Applejack stood behind Rarity. The guards stood all around them as they all slowly walked into a chamber that looked a lot like half a bowl placed on the dirt. On both sides of the doors stood two identical grey stallions dressed in armor. One looked a bit scared and scrawny, but muscly either way, the other wasn't tall but had muscles. Applejack held onto her hat since she knew she was going to be forced to take it off. Once Rarity got to the door she hesitated then the large stallion bucked her plot to make her fall in.

"Alright, take off the hat and the hair elastics, lets go," Said the guard that just kicked Rarity. Applejack reached up and pulled out her hair elastics making her choppy mane fall down in a mess, "The hat too," Applejack just stuck her head up and walked in with the hat on her head. The guard went to follow but the guard on the other side of the door just mumbled, "leave her,"

"Well look at you Applejack, never saw THAT mane style" Rarity said in a half raspy voice from being on the verge of tears. Applejack sat down across from her as more ponies entered the large metal chamber. Applejack flicked her mane out of her eyes, "Ah shut it Rarity," she said in a snicker. Rarity smiled at Applejack. Applejack smiled back. Then, the door's closed and pitch black drowned the room. A few unicorns were screaming as they sobbed, others hugged one another. Some, said nothing and awaited death.

Applejack opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the heavy hit of Rarity's body and arms around her. For a long time Applejack didn't hug back. Rarity's arms around her felt tight and dirty, kind of uncomfortable. Applejack closed her eyes and slowly hugged back. AJ felt the warm tears go down her back from Rarity's eyes and soon she felt her own go down her face as they waited to what seemed like forever for the chamber to fill with gas or fire. Silence was all over the place now as everypony waited.

"I love you Applejack," was the only words that anypony heard. Rarity's muffled voice echoed through the chamber and tickled Applejacks neck. Applejack held onto her friend tighter and nuzzled her a bit, "I love you too Rarity,"

….

The Clubhouse was quiet. The oil lamp wasn't lit since it was now daytime and there was no point. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat in their usual positions, Applebloom by Sweetie and Scootaloo infront of the two. Nopony talked. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the three little foals breathing. Applebloom looked up and saw Scootaloo. She looked mad. Sweetie Belle actually looked melancholic while Applebloom looked sad and melancholic too. Sweetie Belle was the first to speak.

"You wanna…go for a walk to the pa-", "The park!?" interrupted Applebloom straightening up. She had a tiny smile on her face. She hadn't been to the park in a long, long time. Scootaloo looked up too but stayed with the mad expression, "you knuckleheads! The parks obviously destroyed!" The two slowly slouched down again. Sweetie had tears in her eyes now and Scootaloo couldn't help but feel bad.

"Remember the time I tried swinging all the way around? Thinking I'd get a cutie mark in swinging on a swing or something?" Scootaloo said while rolling her eyes. Sweetie sniffled and grinned, "Yeah you almost got all the way around too," Applebloom giggled, "ha ha! Then you wussed out halfway through!" Scootaloo laughed hard and got up and turned around, "I didn't!" she ran to the nearest crate and flapped her wings hard and jumped off, falling to her feet, "See? It's not like I was afraid of falling!"

'We-"Applebloom was interrupted by seeing something she hadn't seen in a while. Something on the floor coming in through the window. She tilted her head and walked over to it. There on the floor was a perfect square of sunlight. Her eyes widened and she turned her head towards the window. Walking over, her tiny hoofs moving quickly. Her big brown eyes glanced out at the view outside and her face broke out into a big, open mouth smile.

Pegasus were clearing out the clouds. Sun was raining down in Ponyvill. Scootaloo jumped onto Appleblooms back to get a look out and she let out a gasp as the sun filled the sky. The sky….the blue amazing sky that everyone takes for granted sometimes. Sweetie Belle started to cry of joy when she saw the Pegasus ponies kicking and bucking grey clouds away.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran outside and dashed to the nearest open field to get a better look at the sky. Finally they got to a large open field with a river near it, their hooves skidding on the ground as they stopped and looked up in awe at the beauty of natural light and the warmth of the sun. The three foals giggled, cried and sung to themselves about the amazing view. Applebloom soon interrupted their joy, "wait a minute! Why are they doin' that?"

"Didn't you hear?" a soft voice asked from behind the three. They all turned around to see a yellow and pink Pegasus floating behind them. Fluttershy. Her wings were graceful as always and her mane and coat was clean cut and beautiful. She stuck out from behind the grey and dark (now also blue) backround. Fluttershy gave them a gentle smile and the Cutie Mark Crusaders bombarded her with questions. After a while of Fluttershy giving not very good answers; "Why are they clearing the sky out now?", "oh um…well I heard is because they were told but….oh I'm not sure", "Who told them to?", "It was…Princess Celestia, I think…I-I'm not that sure heh heh", "Why would she tell them to do that? Where's she been?", "Sh-she gave the responsibility o-of Ponyvill to Princess Twilight. But um…shes uh…"she whispers "shes dead" "Do you know what happened to the pony's in the camps?" "Well…last I heard they were in the uh…chamber thing…but before they were gassed the door was broken down by another guard and um….w-well they weren't killed or anything!"

Those words, "they weren't killed" echoed through Sweeties and Appleblooms minds. Their sisters were alive. "Where is the ponies who survived!?" asked Applebloom loud in a yell. Fluttershy explained to them that they were all being taken to their home towns by train and should be back soon enough. Then for the first time in so long, Appleblooms eyes filled with tears and she cried of joy. The sun made her eyes sparkle again and the tears rolled down her face like waterfalls. Then one of them finally asked, "Why are you back"

"Oh…I came back as soon as I heard the war was over" Fluttershy said with a smile.

The End


End file.
